Yesterday, My Friend
by Sniper Typhoon Hedgehog
Summary: Silver and Blaze get some private time and talk, look back at their past adventures together, and also discover what type of relationship they really have. Most stuff is just made up, hence fanfiction. And yes, expect some Silvaze.
1. Just want to talk

**Okay, I've just published this fic (or _any_ fic for that matter) WAY later than I intended. Stupid Writer's Block.**

**This is also kind of a songfic. _Watch Me Fly_ by Crush 40 helped me continue writing this (and even made me a little emotional one time...). Plus, I think it fits this pretty well.**

**!CHEESE WARNING! You may find this a little cheesy, and I almost feel embarrassed publishing this. But this got rid of my Writer's Block, and reviews motivate me. _So here it goes... _**

* * *

><p>Sunsets at Emerald National Park were always gorgeous. If anyone saw one for even the shortest amount of time, they would be changed forever, or so it seemed. Anyone who believes in "seen one sunset, seen 'em all" will think that phrase is ludicrous after a trip to Emerald National Park. Every sunset here might as well be its own postcard. The park is also a favorite place for sketch artists who love to draw elegant nature scenes.<p>

The low-flying clouds reflect the glowing sphere's thermal energy in all different directions, causing the clouds to have a golden lining and also causing the sky to turn colors that were very pleasing to the eye. And if that wasn't enough, you could see every single pine tree was radiant with the sun's life-giving rays flowing over and through them.

On a small hill at the edge of an even smaller clearing was a white, peace loving hedgehog sitting on a bench the park had provided to their guests, far away from the usual distance people would travel to see any sunset. Sitting with him was a lavender she-cat wearing a purple coat. You people know exactly who these two are, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

"So, why did you want to come all the way out here, buddy?" Blaze asked after taking a small swig from her aluminum water container.

"Well, it's been on my mind to just wanted to talk with you for a little while." Silver answered to his companion. He honestly wasn't sure what her reaction would be to this, as he was never really the talking type. Though Silver _has_ opened up to Blaze before, but she was trying to get Silver to loosen up a little. Never before had Silver wanted to 'just talk' with someone. Though he did really enjoy talking with Blaze. Maybe it was just her company, maybe not.

"Really now? You were never really the talking type, but I enjoy talking with you, and I know that I'm your _favorite_ person to talk to, am I right?" Her tone made it sound like she was indirectly trying to remind Silver of something, but he couldn't remember exactly.

"Yeah, sure..."

"But why did you want to come all the way out here? We could've just gone over to one of our houses or something."

"Well, honestly, I wanted to make this little time together of ours a little more memorable."

"Aw, I had no idea you were so sensitive!"

_Sensitive_. Silver thought. Being a guy, Silver thought 'sensitive' can sometimes feel like a little stab in the heart, even it _was_ a compliment from Blaze. But it was a nice stab in the heart. "Yeah, I uhh, get that a lot."

"Oh do you? 'Cause I'm the only person you ever 'small talk' with; girl even, and I don't think Sonic or Shadow call you 'sensitive' in this case."

"Okay, you're the first to say that. So uhh...thanks for the compliment...?"

Blaze sighed, and face-palmed slightly. "Ah, Silver, Silver, _Silver_. No joke, sometimes I really think I'm your mother."

"And this is one of those times?"

"Unfortunately..."

Silver couldn't help but joke around a little. Or a lot, seeing that Blaze was in a tremendous mood. "So can we get ice cweam, mommie?"

Blaze couldn't help but laugh. "Ahh..., tell you what, when we get back home, we'll get some ice cream, I'll buy."

"Oh no, let me buy it, Blaze!"

"Oh, Silver, don't worry, I want to. It's on me."

"Oh okay, fine. If you _really_ want to." Silver tried being a gentleman, but he wont get to really show it now. Now he gets free ice cream. Oh darn.

"I do." She replied while taking another sip of water, as Silver took a sip of his.

There was a brief moment of silence as they took in a little of their surroundings: the sun, the trees, the fresh air, the person they were here with.

After a little time of repose, Blaze decided to start up their little conversation again. "So, was there anything in particular what you want to talk about? I mean, all the way out where there is no one around, it can't be any idle chat like normal, could it?"

Silver felt his heart rate start to speed up a little. He knew that she wouldn't mind talking about a few personal and emotional memories of the two of them. Why was he starting to have an adrenaline rush? Was he starting to think of her as more than a friend? Was she starting to feel that way about _him_? Were they _really_ friends? Would they _really_ get ice cream afterward? Would the sun set too soon? What is the temperature of Blaze's drinking water? True or False, What is Sonic's name?

_Just stay calm_. Silver thought. _Don't allow yourself to get paranoid like that_.

The silver hedgehog took in a deep breath, and proceeded with asking his friend a possible life changing question. "Blaze, do you remember when we first met?"

* * *

><p><strong>Correct. It is obviousely <em>not<em> over. More chapters are coming. I hope you can review. Please, I have no job.**


	2. Meeting

Blaze didn't know why, but she felt a little bewildered. Honestly, she really didn't think Silver had dragged her all the way out here just so they could talk about their history with each other. Heck, she was still surprised that Silver had even wanted to talk in the first place! "When we met? Of course I remember! One of the best days of my life, actually."

_~Flashback~_

Blaze the Cat was just sitting all alone in the corner of the gym reading a book. Nothing to do, nothing interesting happening at the moment.

Out of no where, or so it seemed in Blaze's eyes, a teenage boy approached. Probably her age, if not a little older. This boy was a white hedgehog wearing a leather jacket over a plain white T-shirt, with jeans. He also had greased hair and ebony sunglasses. In other words, he was a Greaser.

Blaze noticed him. She slowly put her book down an looked up, trying to keep calm, as there were some very rude things guys did to innocent girls.

The hedgehog lifted his shades up to his lower forehead, revealing his yellow eyes, and said with a smug grin: "Hey, I'm Silver. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like _this_?"

_~End Flashback~_

"That's not how we met!" Blaze playfully interrupted. "And we weren't even born in the '50s!"

"I know" Silver replied with a smile. "And _you_ put me in this corny mood of mine, thank you very much."

"Oh whatever! You and I both know that this is how we really met:"

_~Flashback~_

"I don't appreciate you acting this way to me!" Silver heard a young female voice say a short distance away.

"Aww, is someone getting mad?" A large delinquent mocked.

"No, I'm just being assertive. Now I politely ask, why did you trip me and laugh loudly with your little friends here?"

"Why would that matter? It's not like you can do anything about it."

The girl was a purple cat about half the height of her antagonists, Silver saw. She seemed to be handling a bully situation pretty well, but after that last comment made by them, he could see that she was starting to lose her cool.

"Is that so? Just so you know, I'm capable of taking you and your three cronies down with both hands tied behind my back!"

"Well let's see if you're telling the truth!" The four assailants moved closer to the little cat. They were probably going to hurt her!

Silver then decided he should stop any further conflict. "Hey, whoa, whoa _whoa_! Break it up!" Silver ordered while getting in between them, and holding them back from each other. "What's going on here?"

"He tripped me, I fell on the ground, I respectfully asked why he would do such a thing, and he has an attitude about it." The cat told him. Silver noticed that everything around her hands appeared blurry, as if they were a very high temperature.

Silver turned to the bullies. "What do you guys have to say for yourselves? Sounds like _you're_ the bad guys here."

The four large brutes eyed each other. "We say, you can suffer _with_ your girlfriend!" They advanced toward them again.

"Fat chance." Silver said while lifting the four of them up with his psychic powers and pushed them a few yards away from them. He also felt that one of his back quills had been singed.

"S'get outta here!" they heard one of them mutter, as they jumped in their car and drove aggressively away.

Silver sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" He said to the girl.

"I'm just fine." She assured. "Thank you!"

"Good." Silver replied before walking away like nothing had just happened.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled to Silver, who then turned around.

"You help me and just leave?"

"Well, you said you were fine."

"I know, but, I kinda want to know a little about the person who helped me get my point across."

"Okay, I'm Silver."

"Blaze."

"Nice name. So uhm," Silver felt like what he wanted to say may be a little inappropriate, but what the heck? "You wanna hang out for a while?"

"Ah, sorry I've gotta get home."

"Oh. Well, see ya."

"Wait," Blaze caught him before he started walking away again. She then took a pen and small notebook paper out from her purse, and started to write on it. "Lemme give you my number."

Silver, feeling like a complete stud, waited for her, and combed his mane and quills to look a little more newfangled while she wasn't looking.

Blaze handed him the piece of paper with her phone number on it to Silver. "Talk to you later!" She then ran off.

_Oorah._ Silver thought. _She totally wants me_.

_~End Flashback~_

"Yeah." Blaze sarcastically commented. "I '_totally'_ want you!"

"C'mon, I could tell you did!" Silver defended.

"Yeah, want you to stop being creepy! And last time I checked, you're not in the Marine Corps!"

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

"*sigh* Never mind. And you called me like, the minute after I gave you my number!"

"And I think you gave me the wrong number! The person I talked to sounded like some kind of fat low life."

". . ."

"Oh."

"Yes, I was just kidding. You would know if you remembered that I called you back and told you I was kidding."

"And your voice didn't sound too different. You are really bad at disguising your voice."

"Eh, _pfft_. Thanks for making my day a whole lot brighter!"

"No problem. First one's free."

"And another thing!" Blaze remembered after a short pause. "Back then, I would've totally defended myself and won. In other words, I wouldn't need your help in a fight."

"Naw, I _saved_ you, and you know it!"

"Don't pretend you didn't feel me singe your quill on accident!"

"OH NO! You singed my quill! Whaddya gonna do next? Cook my lunch? _PLEASE BLAZE, HAVE MERCY!_"

Blaze smiled, not letting Silver's sarcasm get to her. She then put her hand up to Silver's cheek, and pushed it away with gentle force, but stern enough to pay back Silver a little for his free 'gift' and other teasing he had done.

"What was that for?" Silver asked while regaining his balance on the bench.

Blaze sighed, somewhat wondering why Silver didn't know. "You're such a butt sometimes, but I like you anyway. You do make life a little more funny, I'll admit."

Silver was soothed to know that she wasn't actually mad at her, and that she was actually quite fond of his little antics, assuming he didn't go above and beyond. "So I make your life brighter?"

"I guess..."

"Than you owe me a dollar."

"Wait, huh?"

"I said, 'first one's free!'"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you're gonna forget and when, or if you remember or find out again, you wont really care."

"We'll see." Silver said, contracting Blaze before taking a drink of water. "So, after that we just went on with our lives as just new friends, didn't we?"

Blaze sighed (again). "Silver, what kind of question is that? Of course we didn't!"


	3. Pool

The two lov- I mean, _friends_ have been talking for about half an hour now. Or fifteen minutes, whichever you want. Discussing their chronicles and other random things they felt like discussing, they have; which you have seen. Blaze just left off with a sort-of cliffhanger statement. Let us now find out more between the two...

"We didn't?" Silver asked, unaware of the obvious answer.

"Course not!" She answered. "Otherwise we wouldn't be right here right now. We'd be just another one of each other's friends."

"Well, what'd we do to become such close friends?"

Blaze tilted her head all the way down as if she had just fallen asleep. She had done this to communicate the phrase 'you're so pathetic' or something similar to Silver. "You impress me sometimes. You drag me out here to talk about us, and you don't remember that."

"I know, I'm just kidding. Should I tone it down for a while?"

"For now. I'll tell you when you can continue."

"When might that be?"

"Probably not too long from now. I do like to joke back at you, and you make me feel a lot smarter sometimes."

Silver held a blink for a second, feeling he had just been indirectly insulted by his best friend. He knew though, she was fighting back with the antics. The joking around could go on all night. Where will it end up? Who will win? What will they win? When will it all stop? Why am I asking all these questions when I'm just the narrator? "Okay, if you say so."

"So about our developing friendship at the time, remember when we both got jobs at that fancy hotel?"

"Oh yeah, I remember! You were one of the front desk employees."

"Yeah, and you were a janitor."

"No," Silver defended. "I was the guy who cleaned up the bar after closing." Silver gestured his right hand in a circular motion as if wiping something, as to help get his point across. "I wanted to be one of those valet parking dudes!"

"But you didn't have a license."

"Well, neither did you..."

"I didn't wanna be a 'valet parking dude'. Or any dude for that matter."

"Whatever you say. And remember we played lots of pool after we finished our shifts?"

"Oh yeah! That was loads of fun. We also played during our shifts on that puke green table no one liked played on, when the boss wasn't looking."

"I think someone puked on that table and we couldn't see it. My favorite was the cyan table."

"And weren't we supposed to have a rematch?"

"Yeah, you hit the cue ball a little too hard, and when it hit the 3 ball, they both flew off the table along with the 7 ball somehow. They almost shattered a few of the decorative glass panels. Then we decided to quit for the night, in shock."

"Yeah. And remember the time we tried playing pool in the _swimming_ pool?"

"Yeah!" Both of them laughed at that funny memory, then stopped and felt a little guilty. "_That_ was not the best idea..." Silver remembered.

"True. I think I still have that bruise." Blaze rubbed her upper arm near her left shoulder while speaking that last sentence. "Ow"

"MmmHmm. Anyway, we need to have that rematch sometime."

Blaze thought for a few seconds. "Why don't we work there anymore?"

"If I remember right, we got in trouble for 'drinking on the job'."

"That's right. We tried telling our boss it was just water with olives in it and was just for fun, but of course, she didn't believe us."

"I offered her a sip to prove it, but I don't know why she didn't."

Blaze sighed at the enjoyable memories. "Man, that was the best job I ever had."

"I still have that glass. With the water and olives still in it."

"YOU SAVED IT!" Blaze shouted in disgust. "It's been years! I mean the olive, and the geh- water with the condensation in the bfylbrhiwgheud- EWW!" Blaze was cringing like crazy.

"I don't think it's _that_ bad! I mean, the olives probably look like big fur balls and the water slightly green and slimy."

Blaze gagged, trying not to throw up or even think about it. "Silver, shut up. Please."

Silver cracked up in laughter for a short time. "Ah," He wiped away a tear in his eye from all his hysterical laughter. Though he was only laughing for a few seconds. "Why is it so much fun to gross her out?" He asked out loud to himself, even though this was probably the first time he had the chance to gross her out.

"Wait, you were kidding?" Blaze hopefully asked.

"No. I seriously still have it."

Blaze facepalmed. "And why?"

"Should we ever want that job back, I can still prove that it was only water."

"Well, that's kinda nice. Rancid, but nice! Now please, Silver, new subject."


	4. A Break

**Okay, sorry for the late update, Kinda "lost it" for a while, so pardon if this one seems a little less organized than the last ones.**

* * *

><p>It has gotten a little later. (Of course it has! It gets later every little unit of time that passes!) The hedgehog and cat are still chatting it up and stuff. The sun wasn't completely down yet, but it was substantially lower than when they first proceeded to their current location in the tourist trap of a national park.<p>

Currently, however, they are taking a little break from all of the conversing and have decided to play a few little games.

"Spins, spins, spins. . ." Silver repeated to himself while looking around at his surroundings and meditating over a challenge statement Blaze had recently challenged him to. "Something that spins."

"Yup." Blaze confirmed.

Silver pondered for a while longer. "Uhm, your little hair doughnut thing?" He asked while moving his finger in a circular motion while pointing in the general area of Blaze's hair.

"Yeah, I make sure I spin it around a few times before putting it on."

"Well I don't know! Only thing out here that could be regularly spun."

"So you give up?"

"Sure."

"It was the whole planet."

Silver cocked his head to the side slightly. "Does that even count?"

"Why wouldn't it? It _spins_! Like I said 'I spy something that spins'!"

"But you can't really see the planet we're on spinning."

"Well it was a little better than your last one. 'Something that was manufactured to sit on.'" Blaze knocked on the bench they were on with her fist. "HA!"

"Okay then, I spy something green."

"The trees?"

"No."

"The grass?"

"No."

"The bushes?"

"No."

"The lichen?"

"No."

"This little stain on the bench?"

"No."

"Your little leaf key chain on your water bottle?"

"No."

Blaze put her hand up to her chin in attempt to increase the efficiency of her thinking which, in some strange way, works. "Your little telekinetic glowing thing?"

"No. And that's more on the blue side, if you ask me."

She tried thinking a little longer. Was there anything else green out here she could have missed? "Okay, what is it?"

"YOU!"

"What the! I'm not green!"

"At 'I Spy', you are."

"How can you be 'inexperienced' at I Spy?"

"Uh, by hardly playing it!"

"I've played it _way_ more than you!"

"Whatever!" Silver concluded. He then acknowledged a familiar feeling. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom!" She asked loudly while stretching out her arms in front of her. "The nearest bathroom is in the park's plaza, and that's a mile, or however far you dragged me out here, away. And I'm _not _going with you." She then crossed her arms and looked away from Silver, who stood up off the bench while Blaze was talking.

"I'm a dude, and this is a _forest_. From my point of view, toilets are everywhere!" He reminded while proceeding to exit the clearing, to an area with more trees.

Blaze sighed and facepalmed with both hands. "Why do I even ask?"

"I'll only be a second!"

"Just make sure you go as far away as possible! I don't want any of my six senses, well excluding the pyrokinetic stuff, detecting any of your. . . broadcasts."

"Yeah, yeah!" Silver yelled back while waving his hand in the air to signal to Blaze that he knew what he was doing. And for her to shut up. Silver continued to walk into the woodland, soon disappearing from Blaze's sight, not that she was actually _watching_ Silver go to do his. . . his. . . well, you know.

Blaze tilted her head back, trying to absorb whatever tranquility and peace she could, now that she wouldn't have to worry about _him_ for the time being. The sunlight she had received earlier was starting to get to her, as she was starting to get a little drowsy.

"Okay, let's see," Silver said to himself while peering around the coniferous woodland. "Ah, that's a good one."

Blaze felt like she was starting to fall into a small slumber. She closed her eyes, and dozed off. Due to this, it seemed like Silver came back literally the next second.

"Okay I'm back!" He said while sitting back down with her.

Blaze, with her head still back and eyes now open, handed him a small bottle of Purell hand sanitizer without looking at him.

Silver realized that she wont talk to him until his palms were cleansed. He took the bottle, and used the gelatinous, germ killing liquid to clean his hands. Then, he gave it back to her, and she did the same with her hands.

"Thank you." Silver said.

"No, thank _you_ for cleaning your hands." She replied.

"Jeez, Sassy!"

"Sassy? I'm not sassy!"

"Yes, yes you are, sometimes, and you're a cat."

"Alright, name one time!"

"A few minutes ago, when we were discussing bathroom related stuff."

She couldn't really counter that argument. "Bet you can't find two!"

"Your tone right now."

"Well, uh, aside from here!"

"You beat up Gardon because he called you 'your highness' again."

"I didn't beat him up! I just, uh, threatened him. . ."

"And punched him."

"It was a soft punch!"

"Okay. . ."

"At least I don't have such a short temper!"

"It _was _a short temper. Not much anymore. At least _I_ don't beat up my servants."

"At least _I_ don't fall for the same trick for more than once!"

"At least _I_ don't kill everyone who looks at my 'rock collection'!"

"At least _I_ don't suck at I Spy!"

"At least _I_ don't dance around in the bathroom in my underwear lip-syncing _It Doesn't Matter_!"

Blaze surely felt shocked at that one. "Hey, how'd you know I do that?"

Silver gasped. "You do that! Oh my gosh!"

Blaze sighed, and also made the scene silent for a moment. "Boy, WHAT am I gonna do with you, dude, or brother, or son?"

"Don't know about me, but _we_ should probably take a break from this before we talk any further."

"That's very smart of you, Silver. I'm a little tired, anyway." Blaze then rested her head on Silver's lap and brought her feet up to lay down on the bench. "I'm gonna take a nap right here." She then closed her eyes.

_Great_. Silver thought. _Now I can't get up!_


	5. Aww and The Gift of Purell

During their little time of resting, they happened to think about themselves to themselves. What kind of relationship do they really have?

Do they have a friend relationship? Duh.

Do they have mother/son kind of relationship? As a matter of fact, they do. Of course, they aren't related, but Blaze keeps Silver mostly sane and on the right path. Also, she said she had thought that earlier.

Sibling relationship? Of course. You've seen how they bicker a lot, but still like each other.

Boyfriend/girlfriend relationship? Why not.

Unbreakable bond? Yes, by far.

Oh look at that! They have just about every type of relationship there is! And if there are others, well, you know.

It was almost pitch black. The sun had gone all the way down, but some of its light still illuminated the scene. The two had actually fallen asleep. However, it must not have been a very deep sleep, because they were both woken by the sound of a camera shutter.

Waking up, they also stood off the bench in fighting positions, looking all around for the prankster who had just decided that it would be 'funny' to take a picture of Silver and Blaze sleeping together.

"Awww." A familiar voice said. A few rustling in some nearby brush was where it came from. The figure stepped out of the brush and showed himself, to reveal that it was the ever loved Sonic the Hedgehog, along with Shadow. "So, uh, you guys been married for about two years now?" Sonic joked.

"How'd you guys know we were out here?" Silver asked.

"You told me. Plus I thought it'd be funny to do do something like this."

"I came along because Sonic said he was going to prank you, Silver." Shadow commented. "So, knowing me, I had to come along too."

Silver and Blaze looked at each other, knowing they had been there for a while and it was getting dark. They probably had enough to do with each other for the day (or week). It's time they should throw their time away in other ways for a while. "Well," Silver said. "We're probably done here for now, so consider yourselves lucky."

"Okay then." Sonic answered. He then faced Blaze. "Hey Blaze, you have any hand sanitizer?"

"Yeah." She answered while giving him the Purell. Sighing, she then turned to Silver, her faithful companion for many forevers to come. That's possible, right? "So, thank you for dragging me out here, Silver! Had a great time." Upon completing her statement, she came closer to Silver, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Oorah," Silver happily replied. "You totally want me!"

Blaze sighed and rolled her eye. "Yeah sure, whatever."

"Awww!" Sonic commented.

"What?" Shadow said while looking around in all directions relatively quickly. "What happened?"

"We need to do this again sometime." Blaze told Silver, soon before whispering her next part of that statement. "Maybe _without_ telling anyone!"

"And we will. We will. . ."

Sonic had finished preparing what he planned to do with Blaze's hand sanitizer. Sonic's hand was now wet with Purell. "Watch this!" He whispered to Shadow. Sonic casually walked around Blaze, in an effort to get behind Silver. When he reached the desired location, he pulled his Purell-wet hand up to face level, and smeared it all over Silver's cheek. (He made sure it _wasn't_ the one Blaze had kissed.)

"What the. . .! ?" Silver exclaimed.

"HAHA!" Sonic laughed before taking off, pursued by Silver. Yes, Silver took off running after Sonic in an effort to tackle him or something. He wasn't _really _mad at him or anything, just for the fun of it.

They ran further into the clearing they were in, Silver still right on Sonic's tail.

"If it's a race, I bet Sonic. If it's a fight, I bet Silver." Shadow said to Blaze, who laughed at his funny, yet completely true, gamble. Shadow then raced off after the two of them, wanting to see whatever madness would arise, leaving Blaze to some peace at last.

"Ahh," Blaze sighed. "_Boys_." She was just about to walk away and head back to the main park area, when she took another look at her three hedgehog friends still running in the distance. _But that does kinda look like fun. . ._ She thought. "Hey! Wait up!" She decided to join their little insanity, and ran off after them.

So, Silver and Blaze had quite a night! It had been a while since they had such an enjoyable time together. Their time together was both entertaining to them both, and changed both of them, also. But a spot in both of their hearts just became larger and more special. And that place in their hearts are occupied by nothing else than each other, and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Augh! The cheesiness! It's eating me alive!<strong>

**guy in distance: He's just saying that to get sympathy!**

**me: No one was talking to you! (throws hatchet)**

**guy: Holy. . . (whap)**

**Okay then, I thank you for taking your time to read this. Hope you can review, and have a nice day, and stuff.  
><strong>


	6. Epilogue

**What, you thought this was over? HA! What made you think that? I MEAN REALLY! It's not like it said "the end" or anything on the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blaze the Cat stood leaning on a special table. She had a frozen dessert in one hand and a long, slender pole in the other.<p>

The white hedgehog approached her with sunglasses on his face. "I'm Silver." He said. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like _this_?"

"I'm here with _you_, that's what." She joked back.

"Jeez, just tryin' to flirt with ya a little."

"Trust me, you 'flirt' with me enough as it is."

Silver cocked his head and looked upward slightly, trying to think of all the times he had 'flirted' with her."

"And you can flirt with me by taking your shot, 'cause it's your turn to break."

"Okay, okay, hold my ice cream."

"It's a bowl-shaped container, dude! You can just set it down."

"Alright, alright." Silver set the ice cream down on the edge of the pool table and picked up his stick. Blaze racked up all the billiard balls. He took aim, and whacked the cue ball very hard, causing it to hit the bunch of all the colorful balls, sending them off on all directions. "Come on." He watched. "Stripes!"

Just then, the black 8-ball slowly rolled into one of the corner pockets. "Ooooohhhhh. . ." Blaze commented. "Too bad, you weren't supposed to sink the 8-ball yet! That means you lose and I win!"

'Augh, well there's your 'rematch'!" Silver spat while setting the pool stick down on the table and picking his ice cream back up.

"Oorah!"

"Hey! You're not in the Marine Corps either!"

"So?"

"Never mind. I forgot how much fun pool is, we need to keep playing."

"Yeah, but not now. I want more of a challenge."

"There you go again with the sass!"

"Watch yourself, Silver." Blaze warned while pointing the pool cue at Silver, over the pool table.

"Is that a challenge?" Silver did the same.

The two were just about to engage in a "dual" when someone from across the little pool hall they were in eyed them in a way that would say "get outta here, idiots".

They lowered their cues. "Okay, well. . ." Blaze said.

". . .Now what?" Silver asked.

"Well, the ice cream made me a little thirsty, wanna get some water?"

"Can we put olives in it?"

Blaze sighed. "Okay, fine. Just _don't _save this one!"

"Well why would I need _two_?"

"Just saying." Blaze patted Silver on the head, as if he was a dog.

The hedgehog and cat then went off to find their sought after water, holding hands and shoving each other at the same time.

This has been a story of Silver and Blaze, _real_ friends.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is the real end. Same stuff said: review etc. See ya!<strong>


End file.
